


We (are) the In-Between

by Misari



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Character Study, Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Identity Issues, Love Confessions, Love Conquers All, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: Ni siquiera existen los absolutos para el Cielo y el Infierno.





	We (are) the In-Between

> _You’re praying for a funeral_
> 
> _You’re singing like Hallelujah_
> 
> _(You’re singing like Hallelujah)_
> 
> Donna – The Lumineers

Todo se reduce a eso, le dice con una lógica lineal, casi cruel, los dedos sobre su regazo temblando entrelazados, apretados, cortando la circulación, dos lados de una misma moneda que están en exacta contraposición, dos opuestos, dos paralelos, dos paradojas de la existencia, el dualismo: una terrible, horrible, espantosa, el odio, la guerra, la tortura, el resentimiento, la desesperación. la Condena en sangre. otra maravillosa, hermosa, especial, el amor, la paz, la benevolencia, el perdón, la esperanza. la Liberación de las cadenas. Una parte negativa, otra parte positiva. El Mal. El Bien. Todo se reduce a eso.

—¡_No_! —le ruge haciendo temblar los cimientos del infierno y los picos más altos del cielo y su esternón que no es humano pero lo es—. ¿Qué pasa con la libertad y la responsabilidad, eh? ¿Qué pasa con ellas? ¿Qué pasa con ellas y _todo lo que está en el medio_? ¿Eh? ¡Qué pasa, ángel!

*

Un gato negro se posa esa madrugada en uno de los ventanales de una librería en el SoHo de Londres. Maúlla hacia adentro, largo y tendido, mirando con sus ojos amarillos las dos siluetas entre las estanterías laberínticas repletas de libros. Huele a pescado y quizá con suerte si se dan cuenta de su presencia le den un pedazo. Sus voces son suaves sobre sus oídos, traspasando el vidrio con la transparencia de una gota de agua cristalina. El gato maúlla, toca la ventana, se refriega contra el marco. Ronronea un poco; las voces tienen una cadencia tranquilizadora. Ninguna de las dos figuras le presta la menor de las atenciones. Un perro ladra a la lejanía y el gato de pronto se pone en guardia, agazapado contra la ventana. Las voces cambian, viran, toman una curva hacia el oeste, y lo que eran nanas antiguas y cálidas se vuelven témpanos de hielo cayendo y rayos estrellándose con estruendo contra la tierra. El gato negro eriza el lomo cuando una de las dos figuras arroja una botella de vino contra el suelo y se hace pedazos, esparciendo líquido negro y pequeños pedazos negros por todos lados. Diminutas estrellas tristes que cayeron a la tierra. Algunos libros se manchan. El ruido le lastima los tímpanos sensibles. Muestra los dientes, gruñe feroz, y salta de la ventana hacia la calle con una canción trágica de fondo. Se marcha sin pescado que pueda relamer de su hocico y con una de las dos voces llorando en la lejanía.

*

_¿qué pasa con nosotros?_

*

Queda el silencio de los inocentes cortando el aire. Queda el grito de los condenados flotando en el aire. ¿Eso es lo que son?, piensa Crowley, paralizado en su lugar. Un inocente y un condenado frente a frente. ¿Eso es lo que son? Dos lados opuestos de una moneda que no se tocan, espalda contra espalda, parte de lo mismo, parte diferente, parte de un todo que nunca mirará desde la misma perspectiva y jamás al mismo tiempo. Eso es lo que son. Una Verdad y una Mentira, piensa Crowley mientras Aziraphale llora y llora y llora frente a él, las manos sobre su rostro, cubriendo su rostro, los hombros vibrando con el poder de la tristeza; que poderosa que resulta ser cuando la destapas, cuando la miras, como explota en su propio centro, como se expande por los bordes y se derrama y cae hasta el piso junto al vino y los restos de la botella y llega a tocarte. Eso es lo que son, sentencia Crowley, dos imposibles. El corazón deshaciéndose en su pecho, perdiendo peso, perdiendo sustancia y cayendo junto con él hacia el suelo. Se deja caer, se desliza, y el suelo de la librería le da la bienvenida a sus rodillas. Un pagano, un hereje, a pedir clemencia. Dios se le reirá en la cara. ¿Ahora vienes, Crowley, arrastrándote a pedir mi Perdón? Esto es lo que somos, un ángel y un demonio, murmura hacia el piso. Toma aire, eleva la mirada, y suelta su última plegaria. Y nada, ni siquiera Ella, podrá cambiarlo jamás.

—Ángel —susurra arrastrándose hacia Aziraphale. La Serpiente de Edén, volviendo a empezar. Se desliza hacia él, hacia el sillón donde está sentado y entre sus piernas abiertas; sí es un pagano, sí pidiendo clemencia. De rodillas. Pero no a Dios—. Lo siento, ángel.

Aziraphale le niega.

*

_déjame pedirte perdón de rodillas_

_déjame saborear tus lágrimas._

_(por favor, te lo estoy suplicando)_

*

Aziraphale niega y entre la bruma del agua templada puede ver a Crowley ponerse pálido; cómo se parte en dos. _Ambos _están partidos en dos. Pero no solo en dos, lo están en tres, en seis, en miles de pedazos como la botella esparcida por el suelo. Constelaciones de estrellas fugaces durmiendo sobre el vino derramado. La Vía Láctea derramándose sobre su humilde librería: es terrible y maravillosa, un acto de violencia espontánea, un acto de pura desesperación e instinto creando un cuadro momentáneo de belleza, una efímera representación del universo. Aziraphale niega y aparta la epifanía de sus manos, aparta sus manos de su rostro arrugado y lloroso y seguramente rojo y lleno de agua maldita.

¿Por qué es tan cruel con Crowley? (¿con sí mismo?)

—S-siempre fui un cobarde —confiesa a los ojos serpentinos y amarillentos y estresados de quien se arrodilla entre sus piernas—. Lo siento, Crowley.

—Azir-

—Por favor no pidas perdón por mis pecados. Y-yo soy quien debería —se atraganta, la lengua traidora, la garganta traidora, los ojos traidores. Que le corten la lengua si lo siguiente que dice son mentiras, que le tajeen la garganta si lo siguiente que dice son mentiras, que le arranquen los ojos si lo siguiente que dice son mentiras. Aziraphale quiere gritar, extirparse el corazón y dárselo a Crowley como ofrenda—. _L-lo siento_ —y en una respiración entrecortada le pone sus manos sucias, Ocultadoras de la Verdad, sobre sus mejillas. Los ojos de Crowley son una nébula en el medio de la oscuridad más absoluta— _Siento tanto que lo único que mis labios saben decir son mentiras, puras mentiras. Soy un cobarde, un cobarde, un cobarde—_

—Ángel —susurra aliviando las heridas. Su voz es tan suave, tan sanadora— Shhh.

*

_(no me pidas la redención de las almas. _

_solo puedo darte la sumisión de la mía)_

*

Esto es lo que pasa antes de la Súper Nova, antes de la Creación de la Tierra, cuando un ángel y un demonio se encuentran después de evitar el Apocalipsis; esto es lo que pasa después De lo Que Debería Haber Pasado Pero no Pasó: vienen las verdades que hay que desenterrar, vienen las mentiras que hay que desterrar, viene una invitación a cenar trucha al limón con un cabernet sauvignion y una fondue de chocolate de postre a una librería cerrada como una fortaleza, viene el paso del tiempo que transforma la noche en medianoche y luego en madrugada, vienen las conversaciones con sus anécdotas y sus carcajadas y sus giros bruscos y no tan bruscos y las trompetas a la batalla y el reflejo de un espejo completamente desnudo aunque aún conserven la ropa, vienen las preguntas, las dudas, los silencios. Lo que no saben que vienen, también, son las respuestas.

*

Un gato negro es testigo de lo pasa en el nudo de la historia.

El sol ve salir el cuasi-final.

*

_(No hay finales con las historias_

_Solo la eterna continuación de lo que no podemos ver)_

*

Ambos aprendieron que sus esencias no pueden dañar al otro; una desinformación no intencionada o apropósito (ambos eligen creer cosas muy opuestas entre si, pero ni una ni la otra presentada: Aziraphale eligiendo la creencia de la verdad porque nadie intentaría lo contrario, no hasta ellos, Crowley eligiendo la estupidez de creerse lo que otros dicen sin probar lo contrario). Ambos lo aprendieron a las malas o a las buenas —depende de la perspectiva que elijas— y es por eso que a Crowley ya no le tiembla el pulso cuando envuelve a Aziraphale en su esencia, lo abraza con ambos brazos y su pecho y su cabeza y si pudiera con sus piernas; lo envuelve lo mejor que puede entre las escamas que no se ven, entre las alas que deja materializarse en este plano de la realidad y apoya la cabeza de Aziraphale contra su cuello, que escuche su corazón latir en sinfonía. Aziraphale se dobla, su imposible rígido y blando cuerpo se desdobla hacía él, se hace pequeño, intenta caber entre sus extremidades flexibles y que siempre, siempre, siempre le darán la bienvenida. Se refugia entre sus alas negras y sus escamas rojas y la sal deja de caer con parsimonia. Despacio. Es todo lento, paciente, escalón tras escalón de la enorme escalera de cristal —por eso debes pisar con cuidado, ir con tranquilidad, nadie te apura, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. En algún punto de la Historia cambian de posición, las rodillas empiezan a molestar, la espalda empieza a doler, y Crowley se sienta en el viejo sillón que rechina y se queja y tiene que callar con una mirada amenazadora porque Aziraphale todavía no está del todo calmado; se dejan caer, uno encima del otro, el ángel sobre la serpiente. La Armonía sobre el Caos, ¿qué se puede crear entremedio, que _se crea de hecho_ entremedio?

Crowley pide perdón.

—Siento haber roto la botella y, err, haberte gritado. Mm. _Así_.

Aziraphale las acepta. Restriega su nariz húmeda contra el cuello de Crowley. Pide perdón.

—Siento haberte negado, Crowley. Siento ser un cobarde.

Crowley las acepta; no vuelve a pedir perdón, en vez de eso pide otra cosa. Toma el mentón de Aziraphale y lo hace mirarlo al rostro, a los ojos, al alma (_son_ almas):— Hagamos un trato, ángel. La próxima vez que alguno de los dos se sienta perdido, o, o se sienta, digamos, _mal,_ debe jurar que buscará la ayuda del otro. ¿Qué te parece, eh? Fácil, ¿no?

Ambos saben que no.

—Pan comido —le responde Aziraphale.

—¿Pan comido? ¿De dónde rayos sacas esas frases tan anticuadas?

Su rostro rojo, arrugado, bañado en agua y un poco en tragedia se relaja, se suelta, y una pequeña sonrisa florece de la comisura de sus labios. Hay tanto amor desnudo, descarnado, libre, en esos ojos azules que miran a los suyos, a la Serpiente, que espera y de pronto sabe que le devuelven el amor con la misma carne despellejada llegando a verse el hueso porque esos ojos azules comienzan a temblar de nuevo. Crowley vuelve a rodearlo con sus brazos, con su pecho, con sus alas, esta vez también puede rodearlo con sus piernas; refugia a Aziraphale de lo que pueda, presintiendo que no es demasiado pero _que tiene que bastar. _Crowley le besa la mejilla, la nariz, la frente, los cabellos, _(aquí estoy, aquí estás, aquí estamos ángel, aquí estoy, siempre estaré, aquí estoy aquí estoy)_ una y otra y otra vez, hasta que siente a sus labios entumecerse y a Aziraphale relajarse por completo sobre él.

El sol entra por las ventanas de la librería iluminando las lágrimas de ambos.

*

_soy tu refugio_

_y tú eres el mío_

_(somos lo que somos)_

*

Es así que aceptan otra lógica racional, otra lógica emotiva: no hay moneda en el mundo que no se pueda cortar; no hay dos, no realmente y no estrictamente, porque en realidad ese dos son un extremo de cada lado del espectro. Entre el día y la noche hay toda una serie de matices que pueden transformar a una en la otra (la lluvia el viento la niebla un eclipse las nubes la nieve la bruma), hay doce horas de un lado y doce horas del otro que marcan diferencias sutiles entre el mediodía y la medianoche. Ni siquiera existen los absolutos para el Cielo y el Infierno.

(Aziraphale y Crowley son la prueba viviente de ello).

*

—¿Crowley?

—Mmmhm.

—Somos un ángel y un demonio, es verdad. Pero también somos lo que elijamos ser.

—Oh, ángel.

_…_

_…_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, espero que les gustara y que no fuera en exceso cursi.  
Byebye, sweet children.


End file.
